


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #8 - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [8]
Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS: Please don't kill me if I didn't get that right! OTL</p></blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #8 - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

Erina walked down the path to the harbor where she had once arrived in the new world, heartbroken and alone, but with the firm resolve to continue living for the sake of the child that had been entrusted to her, unknowing that she also carried a second life under her heart at that time.

But that had been a long time ago.

After the heartbreak that had come with losing her dear husband, no matter how brave he had been and how much she loved him for giving up his life so nobly, she had not been spared from more tragedy. In the war that had come, she had also lost her son, the only thing that reminded her of her late husband. Instead, she had become entrusted with another small life, a boy, who was currently sleeping at home, hugging his Christmas presents happily after having not slept a wink during Christmas eve, that's how big his excitement had been.

Jonathan was her grandson, the child of the two children that had come with her that day and she saw so much of her husband in him that sometimes she was a little scared.

She kept telling him stories of his grandfather, of his adventurers and while the words left her mouth she thought that they made up a good fairy tale, being so unbelievable that anybody would have thought she had been kidding them, but her heart knew they were the truth. She didn't know if Jonathan believed her, but never once did he question her words.

Erina often wondered if she should tell him about his mother. But she never had the heart to do it.

As she approached the coastline, where you were just one jump away from getting into the ice cold water that was the ocean, she saw another figure standing there that surprised her. And Erina Joestar was hardly surprised by anything anymore.

"LisaLisa," she said as she approached the other woman.

The tall raven-haired woman turned around, taking off her sunglasses with a single, fluid motion as she regarded her foster mother.

"Mother," she replied calmly, having taken up calling her that after her wedding.

"It's been quite a while," Erina noted with a smile, walking up to stand next to her.

"I hadn't planned on visiting," LisaLisa warned, obviously afraid the other woman would want to introduce her to the child that she had given away so readily.

"I know. Although he'd've probably been very happy to see his mother," Erina nodded, understanding without needing to be told.

"...How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine. Much like his father and his grandfather. Although he does take more after you, if I must say so. He has nothing of the Joestar men's tact."

LisaLisa snorted softly and turned her gaze back to the sea. "You always knew how to give out compliments."

"I let you marry my only son, remember?" Erina gave back, nonplussed by the little jab.

"Haha, you're right... And see where he is now," LisaLisa replied and silence settled between the two women, who were also widows due to the same cause.

"...Do you miss him?" Erina said after a while, not sure whom she meant herself, Josef, George or Jonathan. But that wasn't important.

"Sometimes," LisaLisa gave back and probably meant all three of them as well.

"I miss him all the time," Erina confessed, looking down at her hands that were now old and wrinkly. "But then I look into Jonathan's eyes and know he's still there, that he will always be here with me, in my heart. That's the fact that has kept me alive all these years."

The younger woman didn't so much move to look at her. "...I know," she replied instead, "I feel the same. Even if I don't see my son that often."

Erina made a sound of acknowledgement at that. "I don't know if he misses you. But he's a little rebel."

"Am I not as well?" LisaLisa answered, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Hahaha, yes. Always were."

Both women chuckled softly, then fell back into an amiable silence again, until the younger one spoke up once more.

"...I miss him," she admitted, tearing her gaze from the ocean to look down at her feet. "I miss him so much... I want to hunt down these monsters and tear out their guts, make them bleed beneath my feet until I have fulfilled my revenge!"

"Lisa... Lisa..."

"...But I won't let hatred become the better of me," she added quickly, "it disturbs the ripple and I know ways to become so much stronger with it! One day... one day I will teach my son how to use this power and I know he will become one of the greatest ripple user the world has seen and he will bring an end to this misery."

Another silence stretched out after that passionate sermon, leaving Erina stunned in silence, but then she smiled.

"Yes... yes he will. He will become a great man, like every man in the Joestar family," she replied fondly. "When the time is ready, he will come to you, I just know it. Until then, I will take good care of him."

"...Thank you. For everything."

That being said, LisaLisa turned on her heels and walked away, leaving Erina to wonder why she came here in the first place. Maybe she had wanted to talk to her all along?

Either way, it was the last time the two women saw each other in person.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Please don't kill me if I didn't get that right! OTL


End file.
